Bonnie Rockwaller
, 18 est. | build = Slender but very curvy | hair = Brown, in a shoulder-length shag cut | eyes = Blue-Green | skin = Tanned | nationality = American | hometown = Middleton | profession = High School Student | affiliations = Middleton High School | relatives = Mrs. Rockwaller (mother) Connie Rockwaller (sister) Lonnie Rockwaller (sister) | friends = Tara Hope Jessica | loveinterests = Brick Flagg (seasons 1 - 3) Ron Stoppable (seasons 2 and 4) Señor Senior Junior (season 4) | pets | nemesis = Kim Possible Connie Rockwaller Lonnie Rockwaller | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Kirsten Storms }} Bonnie Rockwaller is Kim Possible's Middleton High School classmate, fellow MHS cheerleader, and her archrival since at least middle school. Appearance Bonnie is of average height with a voluptuous figure. When Bonnie was bonded to Kim by one of Professor Dementor's inventions Kim stated that Bonnie weighed 105 lbs, although this could've been an estimate or approximation given by KimBonding. Bonnie has shoulder length brown hair, which she usually wears in a shag cut, and blue-green eyes. Personality Bonnie is very mean and snobby with a dismissive, cold attitude and a superiority complex towards people in general (mainly to Kim, Ron Stoppable, and their friends). Considering the abuse that Bonnie gets from her two older sisters, it is possible that Bonnie's sour disposition stems from them always being so mean to her. She generally doesn't like hard work, although she put a lot of effort into becoming the new Middleton High cheerleading captain when Kim was distracted by her first mission against Duff Killigan, but after Kim explained that the hard work as the school cheerleading captain was only just beginning and Bonnie started having second thoughts about wanting to be the captainNumber One Biography Backstory Bonnie and Kim have been cheerleading rivals since at least middle school, although it's unknown how long she's really known Kim and her best friend/boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. In Ron Millionaire, she was mentioned, by Ron himself, as being mean and abusive to Ron since middle school, but then in Homecoming Upset, Ron mentioned that she had called him cruel names from Kindergarten to 12th-grade. She is concerned with their high school "food chain," and angled to keep her position in it by saving seats at lunch for the even more popular senior, Amelia, and by dating Brick Flagg, the former star quarterback of the Middleton High football team, because she considered it a status symbol. This was challenged by Kim's general popularity and her being the school cheerleading captain, the latter of which Bonnie wanted---and got to be in Number One---but apparently gave the job back to Kim. After that she never was as vocal about replacing Kim as the school cheerleading captain. Otherwise, Bonnie seems to considers it humiliating to be playing second fiddle to anyone for anything. Abilities Bonnie is a very physically talented individual. Bonnie once told Kim and Ron that she had taken twelve "intensive" years of ballet when they were all competeting in the Middleton High talent showHidden Talent. She also has displayed a talent for pushing Kim's buttons and for faking sincerity at opportune times. Relationships Family ''Mother'' Mrs. Rockwaller appears to be enthusiastic and kind-hearted. She is also shown to be a source of consternation and embarrassment for BonnieDownhill. ''Father'' Nothing is ever mentioned about Bonnie's father. ''Siblings'' Connie and Lonnie enjoy teasing and belittling Bonnie, the youngest of the three. According to the pair, Connie "got all the brains", Lonnie "got all the beauty", and Bonnie "got the rest".Bonding Friends Bonnie doesn't appear to have many friends. Bonnie seems to have formed a clique with Tara, Hope and Jessica, indicating that they are her closest friends/acquaintances. Although Bonnie doesn't even seem to hang out with them, Kim, or any of their other teammates outside of anything related to cheerleading in general. One fact that points to Bonnie's clique as being more acquaintances than friends is that unlike Bonnie, the rest of her clique, and basically everyone else at Middleton High, likes Kim and doesn't support Bonnie's crusade against her. Bonnie has taken a shine to Jim and Tim Possible, because of their potential to embarrass Kim in public, but they were just hanging out with Bonnie to antagonize Kim, and they, ironically, don't really like Bonnie that much. Love Interests ''Brick Flagg'' Brick was her on-again/off-again boyfriend for most of the first three seasons of the show until he could no longer stand her. It was confirmed by Bonnie just after the football homecoming that Brick had dumped Bonnie since he graduated from high schoolHomecoming Upset. ''Senor Senior, Jr'' Bonnie and Junior first met and started dating when she tagged along on a mission with Kim and Ron where Junior had seemingly kidnapped a world-renowned computer-technicianHomecoming Upset. It was essentially love at first sight and they remain together for the rest of the series. After Bonnie was forced to go to summer school in order graduate from high school, Junior cheers her up by saying that he will be there with her in spirit, after saying that his actual self will be lounging by his poolGraduation, Part 2. Rivals ''Kim Possible'' The rivalry/conflict between Kim and Bonnie is seen and mentioned through almost the entire series. ''Ron Stoppable'' Bonnie is rather cold to Ron. Most of the series, she refers to him as a "loser" and evens calls him that to his face. In Ron Millionaire, she warms up to him and becomes his temporary "girlfriend" to reap the benefits of his new found wealth, but after his wealth is gone, she returns to treating him coldly. In Homecoming Upset, it was confirmed that Brick had dumped Bonnie, and after she and Ron got crowned the King and Queen of Homecoming, she attaches herself to Ron. She even kissed him to shut him up when he began telling her his feelings for him (in short, Ron was the rebound guy). Gallery MHS Cheer Squad 05.png MHS Cheer Squad 03.png MHS Cheer Squad 02.png Bonnie 02.png Attack of the Killer Bebes SC 001.png 180px-KPBrickandBonnie.jpg Bonnieairquote.jpg ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg Kim Bonnie Bonding.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h53m50s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h26m36s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h22m07s106.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h32m14s44.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-13h04m08s195.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h32m04s185.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h22m12s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-12h30m40s82.png Coming.jpg 085.PNG|Hidden Talent 063.PNG 090.PNG Trivia * She shares the same first name with a character from the sitcom $h*! My Dad Says who apparently is played by Nicole Sullivan.﻿ * In the future segment of A Sitch in Time an older Bonnie was a teacher at the Disciplinary Center, and one of her students was an older Brick Flagg. Before that, in the past segment of A Sitch in Time, Bonnie was seen as a judge at the cheerleading tryouts, along with Tara and Hope, when Kim first tried out for cheerleading in middle school. ** That would indicate that Bonnie's been a cheerleader longer than Kim, and if that's true, that might be the reason why Bonnie feels that she should be the captain of their school cheerleading squad and have the lead position in routines, feeling she's more "experienced" when it comes to cheerleading. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Bonnie is voiced by Kirsten Storms in all four seasons. Episode Appearances References Category:Rockwaller family Rockwaller Rockwaller Rockwaller Rockwaller Category:Characters Category:Galleries